


New Toy for the Birthday Boy

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Community: 1-million-words, Facials, Kink, M/M, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve receives a new toy off his Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy for the Birthday Boy

"Happy Birthday," Danny smiled as he sat down and presented Steve with a small box, wrapped in black paper and a neat red bow.

"Thought we were doing presents later," Steve smiled as he picked up the box.

"I've a couple to give you," Danny explained, laughing at Steve's face. "What? I can't go overboard when it comes to gift giving?"

"Go right ahead," Steve grinned. "Just hope you haven't spoiled me too much."

"You know what I'm like babe," Danny reminded him. "Any way, after you've opened your gifts I'm sure you'll come up with a way of showing your appreciation."

Steve looked warily at the box and back at Danny. "I'm guessing these aren't gifts I'll be talking about when we're back in HQ."

"I highly doubt it," Danny laughed, giving him a nudge. "Come on, open it."

Steve pulled at the ribbon and the box unwound, peeling away from the box. He unwrapped the paper revealing a nondescript box beneath. Opening the lid he unearthed his gift from under a layer of tissue paper. He paused and frowned at the small grenade like item, until he picked out and realised what it actually was. A butt plug for all intents and purposes, black, bulbous and designed to look like a hand grenade. He gaped at it before laughing, looking at Danny who was grinning also.

"You like it?" Danny asked him.

"It's, uh, different," Steve laughed with a nod.

"Thought it would appeal to you," Danny smiled. "I think we'll have plenty of fun with that."

"I think so," Steve had to agree with a nod. "Now I'm curious as to what else you've bought me? Am I getting an entire collection of sex toys designed as weaponry?"

"This is the only one which will appeal to your solider boy nature," Danny promised. "Couldn't resist when I saw it."

"Well thanks," Steve laughed, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "Can't wait to try it out."

"Later," Danny promised, sliding a hand along his thigh. "I have plans for you."

"You always do," Steve said, looking at the plug again. It was thick, bulbous, more so than any they already owned. It wouldn't sit as deep inside but the indentations in the design would definitely provide plenty of sensations and he didn't doubt Danny would find an effective method for him to enjoy it completely.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about," Danny said, leaning against him, an arm around his shoulders. Their relationship had grown and developed into something neither of them had ever of expected.

"Yeah? What is it?" Steve asked, looking at him patiently.

"There was something else I want to get you," Danny said carefully, his fingers smoothing along Steve's inside leg and resting high, just beyond his crotch.

"Uh huh?" Steve waited for more information.

"Soon we'll celebrating two years together," Danny continued after a pause. "I think it's safe to say we've come a long way from where we started out. We're still exploring areas of the lifestyle together and we both enjoy that, but there are things that maybe could stagnate if we don't keep pushing the boundaries."

"What are you trying to say Danny?" Steve asked patiently with a smile.

"I was wondering what you would think about getting you fitted with a cock cage," Danny said, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. "I think it's the next step for you, for us."

Steve didn't reply, letting the idea settle between them. When they'd first begun exploring the idea of chastity because of his enjoyment of orgasm control and denial, he'd been reluctant about such practices. It had taken months for him to come around to the idea of wearing a chastity belt but over the last year it had become a regular part of their relationship. Danny was right, it was the next step for him, but he'd never push him when he wasn't ready, something he was always grateful for.

"I guess it would be the next step," Steve reluctantly admitted with a slight nod.

"But you aren't so sure," Danny added knowingly.

"The belt is one thing," Steve pointed out, giving him a nervous glance.

"I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "It's a big ask. But I wanted to put the thought out there again about it. The reason we got the belt is because it was a middle ground on the idea of a cock cage. But maybe we're ready to take the next step. I'm not demanding we go out tomorrow and get one fitted. I am asking you to think seriously about whether it's something you'd like or not. And I'm totally fine if you're not."

"I'm happy talking about it Danny," Steve told him. "Maybe I am ready for it. I'm just not sure what that says about me or how it makes me feel if I'm honest."

"It'll be a big step for both of us," Danny said with a smile. "We could lay out some ground rules, you'd have some control until you were ready to give it all up to me."

"Let me think about it, okay?" Steve asked and Danny nodded and smiled, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Of course, take as much time as you need," Danny assured him. "We'll talk when you want to. In the meanwhile, I have plans."

"You always have plans," Steve grinned happily as Danny took the new plug off him.

"Upstairs, be waiting for me," Danny ordered lightly. "You've got two minutes."

Steve smiled, stole another kiss before he stood and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time and already pulling his t-shirt over his head by the time he reached their bedroom. A minute later Danny stood himself, plug in hand and his plan developing the longer he sat and fantasied about what the two of them would be doing very soon. He reached the upper landing and took a slow walk to their door, catching the movement of Steve folding clothes onto the small chair in the corner before his naked form crossed to the middle of the room and dropped to his knees. He was in position and slightly breathless as Danny shut the door behind him.

"Talking about changes for us," Danny said as he walked towards him. "I spoke to Rick the other day about going over for a weekend. With us working on stress positions there are a few ideas I want to play out using a couple of his cells. He's willing to help out of course. You up for it?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied from where he knelt, unmoving as Danny made a circle around him.

"Good," Danny smiled, petting a hand through his hair a moment. "We'll take your new gift with us. Get the lube from the side table, bend over the bed and prep yourself while I set up."

"Yes Sir," Steve said, crawling over to the bed, Danny's side and reaching into the drawer of his side table, taking out the tube of lube. He got to his feet, pouring lube onto his fingers before leaning on the mattress one handed and reaching behind himself to prep his hole.

Danny went to their cupboard, getting out the key and opening it up. It was full to the brim these days compared to when they'd first bought it and it was time for a larger one if it was going to accommodate any more toys. It was hard to keep it tidy as it was these days, which didn't make Steve's chore of keeping it like so, easy.

"We really got to do something about getting a new toy cupboard," Danny said over his shoulder conversationally. "Or we could get a chest, store stuff in both."

"We've got the weekend," Steve replied, voice strained and low. "Could look then."

"Maybe," Danny agreed. "You good? How many fingers you using?"

"Two Sir," Steve replied with a grunt.

Danny turned and looked over at him, giving a smile of appreciation.

"Make it three," He ordered. "This thing is pretty thick, I want you prepped good for it."

He focused back on the cupboard, getting out items before closing it and going over to the bed. Steve had a serious look of concentration on his face and was beginning to breathe hard. Danny smiled in satisfaction. He loved to get his lover all ramped up and ready for some play. He caught Steve glancing over at the items as he put them on the bed and heard him let out a soft moan.

"Kay, put these on," Danny said, tossing him his wrist and ankle cuffs. "Then come sit on the edge of the bed here."

Steve removed his hand and quickly got to work fastening on his ankle cuffs first, then his wrist cuffs which were a little more tricky one handed. Danny helped as he moved around to sit at the foot of the bed, making sure they were fastened snugly.

"You're a little quiet today," Danny observed as Steve sat waiting. He tipped his head up to look at him, Steve looked nervous. "You okay?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, giving him a small smile. "Just, thinking about our conversation before I guess."

Danny smiled, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. "Focus and concentrate on what we're doing now. Plenty of time to talk about cock cages when we aren't playing, okay? Right now, we're going to test out this bad boy."

He picked up the new butt plug and grinned, waving it in front of Steve's face. "I think you're going to enjoy this."

"Yes Sir, I think so too," Steve smiled in eager reply.

"Here, hold onto it while I set up," Danny said, handing it to him. He moved around the bed, picking up a long length of black bondage rope and fastening one end of it to the headboard. He walked around to the other side and did the same with another length.

He went back to Steve, taking the plug off him and putting it to one side. Steve still seemed nervous and tense so Danny ran his hands over his shoulders, leaning in close, straddling his lap, knees on the bed and Steve had no choice but to wrap his arms around him to help keep him steady. Danny leaned in and kissed him, hard and forceful, feeling Steve gasp and moan, arms tightening around him possessively. Danny ran his fingers through his hair which was getting long again. No doubt soon Steve would get it cut short again, there'd be little grip onto but Danny would never use his role to make demands on his appearance. He'd enjoy getting a grip on it now while he could and snagged a handful in his hands, pulling Steve's head back sharply and leaning in to nip softly at his neck.

"Lean back," Danny ordered quietly but firm. "Brace your hands on the bed if you have too."

Steve obeyed, reaching back with one hand to support himself, the other still around Danny's waist. Danny used the angle to brace against him, one hand on Steve's shoulder, the other reaching down between them. He was still clothed but Steve was naked and his cock was hard between them. Danny wrapped his hand around his length and slowly pulled and stroked with long, steady strokes. In anticipation of his birthday, he'd had Steve on denial for a week, some days he'd worn his belt but for the most part he'd just been under orders.

"If you're really, really good," Danny whispered against his neck, feeling Steve's adams apple bob up and down under his lips. "I might let you come baby."

He felt Steve's hand grip tighter around him but Steve didn't move, knowing better than to show too much greediness for more pleasure.

"Nearly two years since I put a collar on you," Danny continued, licking a line along Steve's neckline where his collar usually sat. He pressed his mouth harder and gave a small nip with his teeth. He sat up and looked into Steve's eyes, humbled by the trust and love reflected back at him. "I never thought it would ever be like this. It's more than I ever expected or dared hope for."

He kissed him, soft and sweet this time and Steve reciprocated with a gentle rhythm of his lips and tongue. Danny pulled away as he rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock and felt Steve shudder and groan in response.

"Thank you baby," Danny said quietly.

"Thank you Sir," Steve replied humbly. "It's more than I ever expected as well."

"Lie down," Danny urged, sliding off him slowly. "Keep your ass at the edge of the mattress and grab your ankles."

Steve obeyed, lying back, his cock hard and thick against his body. He scooted down an inch or so to comply with Danny's orders before lifting his legs, bending his knees and grabbing his ankles with his hands. Danny quickly tied his wrist cuffs to ankles cuffs using their 'o' rings and clips before picking up a spreader bar, the widest they owned. He tied off one ankle cuff to it before urging Steve to widen his legs and fastening off the other end also. It wasn't a comfortable one and with his hands also tied, Steve gave a small grimace as he tried to keep his balance.

Danny moved to the side of the bed and picked up the bondage rope tied to the headboard. Reaching over he grabbed the spreader bar and pulled it back, Steve's body going with the roll naturally. It was a stress position and Danny knew it wouldn't be a long session as he tied off the rope to the spreader bar, happy that Steve's ass was lifted and exposed quite nicely. Moving to the other side of the bed he secured the bondage rope on that side to the spreader bar also. Steve seemed almost bent double because of the angle and purpose of the position and Danny heard him breathing carefully as they'd slowly practised over the months exploring stress positions.

"We green?" Danny asked him just to make sure.

"Green Sir," Steve said, sounding strained but he'd be sure to tell him if he wasn't okay.

"Good," Danny smiled, moving to the bottom of the bed. Steve's ass was perfectly exposed and if he didn't already have plans Danny could have fucked him just like that, ass perfectly offered up for his use and enjoyment. Instead he picked up the grenade plug, which really was a fun little item Danny was eager to put to good use. Steve's hole glistened with lube and Danny lubed up a finger to test his prep, happy with the result. He lubed the plug up well and set it against his hole.

"Okay, baby, here we go," Danny said gently. "Your first gift from me today."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," Steve said quietly.

Danny pushed against the plug, watching as it began entering his lover. It's head was thick but it thickened even further in the middle, it would certainly stretch Steve open.

"Mmhmmm," Steve hummed gently in response, gasping as the stretch continued.

As it reached it's widest point Danny pushed a little faster, watching Steve's hole take it, hearing him gasp with an 'oh' as the thickest part slipped in and his hole closed around the lower part easily.

"Good boy," Danny smiled, living how receptive Steve was and how open his responses had become over the years. The bottom of the plug was wide and flat and lay against the hole easily enough. Danny let go and pushed firmly on the base, giving it a soft tap. "It's in baby. How does it feel?"

"Fu- thick Sir, thick and full," Steve panted out. "But not deep-."

"Hmm, must be frustrating," Danny said as if commiserating. He took hold of the base and turned it left, then right, Steve shuddered in response. "I'm guessing the design feels good inside though."

"Mmmhmm yes Sir," Steve gasped in reply.

"Good, glad you like it," Danny smiled, giving it another tap or two and like how Steve's body flinched at the touch, giving him an idea or two. "Stay like that, I'll be right back."

It wasn't as if Steve was going anywhere in his predicament but Danny enjoyed teasing him to remind him of his chosen role. He went back to the cupboard and took out two things, turning and taking in the sight of his subby trussed up for use on the bed.

"God your beautiful," Danny said aloud. "Could you keep you like this forever." 

He set his new chosen items on the desk and began stripping off. He was beginning to get hard himself and planned on using his submissives position to his advantage. Once naked he went to the bed and carefully climbed onto it at the head of the bed, having to climb under the bondage rope holding his boy in place. There was just enough space to put his plan into gear. Steve was looking up at him from his awkward angle looking slightly sorry for himself but also pleasantly turned on.

"You like your new plug?" Danny asked him.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied.

"Good," Danny smiled. "You can show me how much by putting that pretty mouth to good use."

He edged forward, knees either side of Steve's head, cock and balls over his face. Steve got with the idea without having to be told and his tongue lapped against Danny's balls pleasantly.

"Yeah such a good boy," Danny sighed happily. He concentrated on helping Steve enjoy his new toy further and reached out with the crop he had gotten from the cupboard. As Steve feasted on his balls happily, Danny brought the crop down firmly on the base of the plug. He did it a second time as Steve gasped out in pleasure and a third when he moaned in enjoyment. At least his plan was working, but his submissive was forgetting his orders. Danny slapped the crop against Steve's thigh sharply.

"I said to put that pretty mouth to good use baby," Danny reminded him. Steve quickly tongue and massaged his ball sack again, lips wrapping around and firmly tugging like he was sucking on a popsicle. "That's it, good boy. Fuck I love your mouth."

Danny ground down to further heighten the pleasure, Steve's tongue was wickedly good when put to use. Danny moved back a little, feeling his tongue sliding along his length and tapped the crop against the plug for his good behaviour. Steve moaned and squirmed in happy response. Danny had him work his mouth on his balls and cock but kept an eye on the time, wary of keeping him in his current position for too long. They were still experimenting with stress positions and he was always wary of Steve's former life in the SEAL's and triggering any event unnecessarily even though Steve assured him he'd say something if it was a position he thought would rear up any bad memories.

By the time Danny moved back his cock was hard and throbbing and Steve was gasping and panting at the stimulation of the plug. Every tap of the crop, which had varied in strength, had sent a tingle of pleasure through him.

"One more thing," Danny smiled, picking up the large vibrator dildo he'd also fetched with him along with the crop. He turned it on and reached down between Steve, pressing it against the base of the plug. Steve moaned and panted in response, squirming in his bondage.

"Mmm fuck Sir," Steve gasped. "Oh fu – mhmm."

"That feels good huh," Danny grinned. He ran the vibe up Steve's cock which lay hard against his stomach, pre cum bright on the tip.

"Oh Sir, god, fuck," Steve groaned out, his whole body shuddering and his face became one of concentration, breathing deeply.

"Yes that's right boy, breathe, concentrate," Danny reminded him. "I haven't given permission yet have I."

"No Sir," Steve grunted out. "Please, please."

"No I think you can wait," Danny said thoughtfully, still teasing him with the vibe. "We have all afternoon and evening yet and I have more plans."

Steve gasped and groaned but he knew better than to beg. 

"But you can wear the plug a little longer," Danny promised, as if it were a fair compromise. "A little longer in your bonds too, you look so good like this. Got me so turned on baby."

"Thank you Sir," Steve said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"There's one more thing I have for you," Danny said, pulling the vibe away and turning it off. He set it aside and sat back on his haunches, taking his cock in hand. Beginning to jerk off he looked down over his submissive all bound and ready for him. The trust Steve put in him and the power he handed to him through his obedience never failed to humble Danny. There he lay, his cock pulsing, taken to the edge and having to pull away from it. Meanwhile his Dom was about to paint him with his load. Danny grunted, put his head back and moaned in enjoyment of that Dominance.

"Fuck babe, oh fuck I love you," He leaned his body forward as he shot his load, his come streaking out and painting over Steve's chest, neck and face. Leaning further, a hand on Steve's shoulder for support, he rubbed his sensitive cock head against Steve's lips, spreading his cream onto them like he was helping apply lipstick. Steve was really turned on now, breathing deep, lips vibrating with humming noises against his dick.

"Good baby," Danny soothed with satisfaction. "God you're so good."

He sat back, his cock dragging over Steve's face until he carefully moved off the bed. He gave a stretch of pure satisfaction and bliss, groaning in enjoyment of the after glow that pumped around his body, his Dominance fuelled by the use of his boys body, the control he had over him.

"Fuck you're so beautiful," Danny said gently, walking around the bed. "Look at you. Caught up in my ropes, plugged, painted with my come. Such a slut Steven aren't you?"

Danny reached out and toyed with the plug, twisting it softly this way and that. "Oh fuck, yes Sir," Steve groaned gently.

"What are you baby?" Danny smiled teasing the plug this way and that.

"A slut Sir," Steve gasped out.

"Yeah you are," Danny laughed as his boy moaned forlornly and tried to twist in his bondage, body wriggly uselessly. "A slut for my cock. For my come. For my toys. Mine all mine hmm babe."

"Yes'sir, yours," Steve was beginning to drift now, his words slurring together.

Danny leaned down, hands either side of Steve's body and dragged his tongue along the base of the probe.

"Tell me again what you are baby," Danny said, tongue teasing up to Steve's balls.

"I'm a slut Sir," Steve whimpered.

"Mhmm, what kind of slut Steven?" Danny questioned, laving against his heavy ball sack.

"Slut for your cock and your come Sir," Steve gritted out before gasping and wriggling. "Fuck."

"Again," Danny said, amused at his submissives predicament. "Tell me more slut."

"I'm a cock slut," Steve said, strain in his voice. "A come slut Sir. Fucking love your cock and come. Slut for your toys Sir, I'm a slut to be used and toyed with."

"Mmm yeah you are baby," Danny laughed, licking along Steve's length. Steve groaned and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck Sir please," Steve begged, breath stuttering.

"No," Danny reminded him. "I said later remember."

Steve whimpered in frustration.

"I already treated you to my come," Danny pointed out. "Let you suck on my cock, play with my balls in your mouth. You're a greedy slut Steven and you need to remember patience."

Steve grunted and groaned in submission, "Yes Sir."

Danny took pity on him, because there was only so much even a trained submissive like Steve could take before losing control. He dragged his tongue back along Steve's cock and one last lap over his balls before he stood up and stepped back.

"Okay baby," Danny assured him. "Another ten minutes strung up as you are, then we'll get you more comfortable. This still feel okay?"

Danny tapped the plug, making Steve jump and moan, "Mhmm yes Sir."

"Okay, you can keep it in," Danny told him.

"Thank you Sir," Steve muttered out quietly.

"You're welcome baby," Danny smiled. He went to the bathroom and got a warm cloth, wiping himself down at the doorway with one eye on his submissive. Steve shifted a little every now and then, hands and feet twitching in his predicament but, like the good boy he was, he stayed quiet and still for his ten minutes.


End file.
